The context of the invention is the real-time virtual trying on of an object in the most realistic way possible; typically these objects are a pair of spectacles to be integrated into a photograph or a video representing the face of a person oriented substantially facing the camera.
The growth in Internet sales, a limited stock, or any other reason preventing or hindering the actual trying on of a real object, generate a need for the virtual trying on of this object. Current solutions, based on a virtual reality or augmented reality, are insufficient in the case of spectacles since they lack realism or interactivity. In addition most of the time they require a lot of data and lots of computing time.